Rose of the Past
by lady ithilmir
Summary: I suck at summaries.... contains spoiler for EC - may turn out to be a mary-sue rr pleez CHAP 6 UP! I might change chap 6 it hasnt been beta'd yet
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis, Juliet, Butler, Angeline Fowl or any other character who appears in the Artemis Fowl books - they belong to Eoin Colfer and are just being borrowed for this story. I only own Cassandra/Rosetta and this plot.  
  
Note: this story happens almost immediately after the Eternity Code, but the mind wipes don't happen otherwise the story doesn't work. This story might also turn out to be a Mary-Sue.  
  
Rosetta Spiro lay in the four-poster, sleepless and worried. She was worried for a lot of things, but mainly about what Fowl would do to her once he found out her true identity. Perhaps he already knew who she was - you could never be sure with the boy. Look what he did to her father. Rosetta turned, sweeping her long brown hair across the pillow, as she thought of the things that had happened that day.  
  
************************************** She was sitting on the bench, in a white T-shirt and beige pedalpushers. In her rucksack she had designer clothes and a stack of cash, but it wouldn't be good to let anyone know, not in this part of Dublin. She was trying to work out the next part of her plan - when she had arrived here from California she hadn't thought about what she would actually do once she got here. It was so hard to think well in the heat. Her dark eyes scanned the park, always alert for any sign of danger or any mysterious figures - a skill taught to her by her mother. She sighed as her thoughts turned to her so-called family. Until two weeks ago, she had been a perfectly average thirteen-year-old, whining about boys and shopping. Then her father's industry had collapsed, all because of a boy the same age as herself. Even though she had never met or even seen Artemis Fowl, she could feel the hate for him growing inside her every time his name was mentioned. Her father might not have been the most honest or kind of people, but his various businesses had supported thousands, millions of people. All those people now faced unemployment, and some closer to Spiro faced criminal charges. It was a good thing that her mother and herself were known to very few. After all, what would the world say if one of the most powerful businessman in the world had an illegitimate child with a Spanish brothel-woman? She didn't look like her father, true, but she did inherit his intelligence, determination and stubbornness. If they had the chance to be a proper family, she probably would have been very close to him. But being successful also meant that you had no time for family. Rosetta let her thoughts wonder, and dropped her guard, something she didn't do very often. That was when they came along.  
  
They were in a 4x4, not the usual Bentley. Juliet was driving in the front seat, and through the tinted window you could only see a silhouette of them. Angeline Fowl stopped the car when she spotted Rosetta, looking as if she was away with the fairies. She stared out of the car, wondering who this girl was. Her clothes were casual, yes, but even Angeline Fowl could detect that this was no ordinary girl. Artemis Fowl II, sitting next to his mother, was, for the first time in his life, bewildered. What was his mother staring at? He nudged her.  
"Mother, what do you find so interesting outside in this part of Dublin? We should be going, it is not safe." His voice trailed off as he saw what was so intriguing. On the tatty, splintering wooden bench sat a girl. She was about 13, same age as himself, thought Artemis. She had long brown hair, which curled around her face and down her back. Her dark eyes seemed glazed over, as if her mind was far away (which it was). Her skin was a light brown, suggesting possibly Spanish blood. But most strange of all, she had a sort of energy radiating from her, which reminded Artemis of something. He couldn't quite figure out what, though. It was this energy that had captivated Angeline Fowl in the first place. She felt pity for this girl, she had obviously been through hard times, although her life before was happy. Angeline didn't know how accurate her guess was. She opened the door, and was about to step out of the car, when a hand on her arm stopped her. It was Artemis. "Let me go, mother. She may be dangerous." Artemis climbed out of the 4x4 and walked towards the mysterious girl.  
  
Meanwhile, Rosetta had hardly noticed the car. In her mind she was wandering on the Californian beach where they had lived, imaginary waves lapping at her feet. She was jolted back to the real world when a pale boy in front of her greeted her and asked her name.  
"Who are you?" she asked. I won't tell you my name until you tell me yours!"  
The pale boy smiled thinly. "My name is Artemis Fowl."  
Rosetta immediately felt hate. She knew this was unfair, she didn't even know the guy, but he had ruined her life, and thousands of others' lives. "I am." she hesitated, "Cassandra De Vasco."  
  
Artemis' first reaction to the name was that he had guessed correctly. This girl was at least part Spanish. Then he wondered why she had hesitated. Perhaps it wasn't her true name? However, Artemis didn't have a chance to question her, as at that moment Angeline jumped out of the car and bustled towards Cassandra (or should we say, Rosetta).  
  
"Alright, darling? Not lost, are you? Where are you heading? Do your parents know you're here?" all these questions flowed out of her bright pink lipsticked lips. Rosetta mumbled something inaudible. Of the next few hours she didn't remember anything, but when she woke again she was lying in a four-poster bed, with warm covers. Too warm. There was another girl in here, older. She must have been about eighteen. And there was the women who had ran towards her when she had fainted. Because that must have been what she did. It was the only thing that made sense. The covers were bothering her now, she was sweating like a pig. Cassandra pulled back the cover. Angeline noticed that she was awake.  
  
"How are you, darling? Better? You collapsed from the heat, see. There wasn't a suitable place nearby so we drove you as fast as possible back to Fowl Manor.  
  
Fowl Manor! That's where she was! Oh dear, thought Rosetta. Now I'm in the lion's den, so to speak. Not good. Way not good. Rosetta silently told herself not to panic. They didn't know who she was. And even if they did, what could Fowl do? His parents weren't even supposed to know that he had toppled a whole empire. For the second time that day, her mind was brought down back to earth.  
  
"My, my, you do like to drift off, don't you, darling? You were doing that earlier as well. My son told me you were called Cassandra. Is that right?" Rosetta nodded briefly. "Yes. Thank you for helping me. My name is Cassandra De Vasco." She decided to tell partly the truth. "My father was a businessman, based in Chicago. My mother and I lived in a house on the beach in California. My father hardly ever had any time to see us, but we didn't mind. We had each other. Then two weeks ago, my father was visiting us. I was at my friend's place. Then we heard an explosion. it was my house. some terrorist had thrown a bomb through the window. I rushed back, but I couldn't find anybody alive, only debris. I was afraid, I ran to the bank, got all the cash in my account out, bought a ticket on the first available flight from Los Angeles and I ended up here. I don't know what I'm gonna do, where I will go." Cassandra's half real story trailed off into a burst of real sobs. Angeline had put an arm around her, comforted her.  
  
During this relevation, Artemis had crept into the room unnoticed. He listened, and although he did believe her, he suddenly had a thought. "If your father was an American businessman, why do you have a Spanish surname?" he had not meant to say it out loud, but it came out anyway. The girl's tearstained face looked shocked. Artemis thought it was because of the question, but soon realised it was because he was in the room at all (It was because of the question as well, but that's not the point).  
  
"Sorry to intrude, I wanted to know how you were, so I came along. Here, I brought a snack Domovoi made for you." He handed Rosetta a tray, with a glass (crystal) full of pure orange juice (freshly squeezed) and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. It was one of Domovoi's specialities. Rosetta gulped down the juice and cake hungrily as if she hadn't eaten for days. Artemis smiled as he took a seat next to his mother. When Rosetta had finished munching, she felt a lot better. She leaned back on the pillows and looked at Artemis.  
  
"In answer to your question, Artemis, I have a Spanish surname because my mum was Spanish. She came from Barcelona. When I escaped from America, I changed to my mother's surname in case whoever had killed my parents wanted to come after me. I thought it would be wise to change my name, just in case." She spoke with a clearer voice than before, and Artemis thought that it must have been the mentioning of her mother. ********************************************************** Rosetta's mind was jolted back to the present as she heard a sound outside her room. It sounded like footsteps. Their owner was walking down a corridor to her left. Curious, she pulled back her hand-embroidered bedcover and slipped on her dressing gown. She crept out of the room and followed the direction in which the footsteps had gone, and found herself facing a pair of semi-transparent ornate wooden doors. With a slight feeling of apprehension, she eased it open without a sound and found herself standing on a balcony, with a view out towards the grounds of Fowl Manor. It was beautiful and Rosetta was entranced by the sight. Stars twinkled in the distance, clearer than she had ever seen them, because in America the light pollution made it impossible. The Irish countryside spread out in front of her like a vast, dark greenish carpet.  
  
"Miss De Vasco, may I ask what you are doing here so late?" a cold voice behind her asked.  
  
"Cassandra, please, I dislike formalities. I heard a sound outside my bedroom and followed it out of curiosity." Rosetta replied, cool and formal as Artemis himself. "I was just enjoying the view. It is stunning. But I think I will go back to my room now, its quite chilli out here. Good night." She walked back down the corridor she had come from a few minutes ago, and closed the door.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
How was it? Good? Alright? Terrible? Please review!!!!!! Please give constructive criticism, even flames if they're constructive!! 


	2. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Eoin Colfer, ladeda… I do own Rosetta/Cassandra and this plot.

Please don't kill me if this turns into a Mary-Sue!!!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed - a whole 2 people!! I'll keep calling Rosetta/Cassandra Rosetta from now, only Cassandra in speech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, please, let him go!!!!!!!" 

"Rose, run!"

"I can't just leave!"

"I told you to run! You must escape! You are the Spiro empire's last hope! RUN!"

"No! FATHER!"

Rosetta sat up in the four-poster, gasping for breath. She was having these dreams more and more often. She wasn't actually there when her father was arrested, but in her dreams she could see it clear as day: a SWAT team, all in black uniform, dragging her father away from Phonetix's underground headquarters. She knew, without doubt, that at the time her father's thoughts were on her, willing her to get the message, to run. 

In the month or so that she had been at Fowl Manor, Rosetta Spiro had learnt a lot about its inhabitants, more than they thought. She had to get away from here though, if she wanted to rescue the Spiro industry. Her father's trial was due to start next weekend, and Rosetta knew that if the worst happened, her father would want her to continue his work and legacy. It was her destiny. She could feel it. But a part of her, a very small but growing part, didn't want to go into business at all. The Fowls had been kind and sympathetic, and she got on well with all of them, especially Artemis Fowl I. She knew a lot about business and industry, and they would spent hours at a time together, in his study discussing the latest share prices, or on the patio chatting about the plight of third-world countries and dreaming up wild schemes to make the big western countries write off the debts. The landscape in Ireland was breathtaking, even more so than she thought on the first night. Rosetta found that the more you knew about it and explored it, the more there was to learn about and explore. 

The only fly in the ointment was Artemis. Rosetta really did try to get on with him, but he just wouldn't respond. He looked at her with a strange expression sometimes, especially when she was talking with his father. Whenever he saw that she spotted it, he looked away quickly. Rosetta thought that it was somewhere between jealousy and grudging admiration, but she couldn't be sure. But why would Artemis be jealous of her? Because his father favoured her to him? Rosetta knew that even though Artemis Fowl Senior spent more time with her, Artemis was his son, and he loved him more. Surely Artemis knew that? He wasn't thick. He should have figured it out. Over the past week, he had been looking more and more smug, as if he knew her secret. Rosetta tried to shake the thought off. It was impossible. Then she realised that nothing was impossible when it concerned Artemis Fowl II.

The only thing that bothered Rosetta more than Artemis was her past, and future. She felt guilty enjoying herself so much in the house of her father's enemy and destroyer. Whenever the subject of Jon Spiro's downfall came up in the house (quite a lot), both she and Artemis would quickly try to change the subject. Perhaps Artemis noticed this. If Artemis ever found out that she was Jon Spiro's daughter, she was sure he would use the knowledge to his advantage. Or more likely, to her disadvantage. Perhaps she looked more like her father than she thought. She had his eyes, yes, but that was the only resemblance anyone had ever found between the two. Rosetta also felt uncomfortable because she knew she shouldn't be here, she should be somewhere else, trying to rally up Jon Spiro's businesses again. 

Rosetta hurried out of her thoughts and down the spiralling staircase for breakfast. She was late and hungry, not a good combination. When she arrived at the table, she found to her surprise only Domovoi and Juliet.

"Morning Juliet, morning Domovoi!" she called out in what she hoped was a cheerful voice, although she had a nasty suspicion it was a tad too high. "Where are the Fowls?"

"Hi Cassy. Angeline wanted a beauty treatment, and Mr Fowl wanted a new laptop, apparently his current one is too out-of-date. He took Artemis with him, but he saw you were still asleep so he decided not to disturb you." Juliet replied. "In a few hours' time Domovoi and I will need to go and pick them up, so you'll have the place to yourself for about half an hour, is that ok?" Half an hour, Rosetta thought. Was that enough to pack and escape? She decided that she would have to try. She may not get another chance for a long time. It would have to be today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review!! I know this chapter was way shorter than the last, but its 6:15 in the morning and I can't write any more. I will make the next one longer! Please review! All constructive criticism listened to - even flames! REVIEW!!!!


	3. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story DO belong to me (cough my ass)…

Thanx to every1 who reviewed!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!!! Thanx!!!!

2 BFW: I warned you in the summary - you didn't have to read this! Some of us have a life and DON'T spend it flaming mary-sues!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosetta gulped down some breakfast and tried to act normal. In her head, she was mentally planning out the stages of her escape. She formulated a plan. It was risky, yes. But she would never be able to get out otherwise, there were too many cameras around. She cursed Artemis Fowl under her breath. She didn't know why he even wanted such sophisticated cameras and detection equipment. To her, it was just a waste of money and more obstacles she would have to overcome. But she did know one part of the estate which had no cameras in. The stables. If she could somehow pretend she was one of those horse-riders who were always cantering around here, then she could get away. The only problem was that she didn't know how to ride a horse.

Rosetta spent the morning on the internet, searching for some pointers on horse riding. She browsed through the selection - 'Quick and Easy Guide to Horse-Riding' - 'Learn how to ride in a weekend!' - 'Terry's riders - cheap and easy-to-learn horse riding!'. The problem was, they all took at least two days, and Rosetta had three hours, max. She sighed. She would just have to improvise, and try not to get killed or thrown off. 

Finally, after what felt like years, Butler and Juliet left the house. Rosetta rushed up to her room after bidding them farewell, and quickly packed. Everything that she owned went into her rucksack, the one that she had brought from California. She looked around to check she had left nothing, and her eyes fell on her bedside table. Lying on it was a small ornamental dagger, in the shape of a leaf. Its pure silver handle was studded with tiny rubies and amethysts. The blade was thin and wide, with the markings of a leaf's veins on it. It was beautiful. Rosetta had spotted it in a souvenir shop when they went on a trip to Knock, in County Mayo. Mr Fowl had paid for it straight away, without question. It was one of Rosetta's most valued possessions, along with the platinum ring which was the only thing she had left of her mother. She looked at it for a few minutes, and dropped it into her pocket.

Rosetta decided to leave a note on the table, explaining. She hurriedly scribbled a note and drew her small dagger out of her pocket. She laid it on the note and turned away, her eyes full of tears. 

She hurried down to the stables. Now that she had actually come to escape, she didn't want to go at all. She had to force herself to enter the well-kept stables. She had seen the mare before. Her name was Holly. 

"Come on Holly, good girl!" Rosetta whispered nervously. She had just realised that there were about a hundred things that could go wrong. She fitted the saddle on as well as she could. She had seen it being done on TV, but it was a lot harder in real life. She finally managed to fit it on in an almost correct position and tried to mount Holly. She tried to put a foot in the foothold thing but Holly simply took one step to the side and Rosetta's foot landed in thin air and she fell over. "Dammit!" she cursed. After about seven attempts she finally managed to mount the horse. Once she was on it, going forward was, to her surprise, actually quite easy. Rosetta rode out of the stable and down the track which led to the road and freedom. She was nearly at the road when she realised that she had forgotten to put a helmet on, and if she was going to pass as a proper horse-rider she definitely needed a helmet. Sighing, she turned Holly back towards the stables. She knew that she would have to hurry, there wasn't much time left. Meanwhile, Rosetta noticed that Holly was getting more and more twitchy. She tried to ignore it.

It was as she approached the road for a second time that the plan went haywire. A 4x4 with tinted windows heading for Fowl Manor sped past, and Holly reared up and threw Rosetta off. The car screeched to a halt and the Fowls stepped out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Sorry, but I felt like it. And the chapters are getting shorter and shorter! AHH!! I promise to make the next one longer. I'll try, anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Anything constructive including flames accepted, please don't just say something like 'weird' or 'this is interesting, carry on' coz they're nice but not they're not exactly helping me to be a better writer! THANX EVERY1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Realisation

Disclaimer: I yawn don't yawn own yawn this… zzZZzz

Note: This chapter is written from the point of view of Artemis, I think it's better that way.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

You could say this was a Mary-Sue, but it will be (I hope) a well written one with a twist. You can flame me if you want, but it will be ignored unless it contains useful criticism. I have repeatedly given warnings, including in the summary, so if you hate Mary-Sues and you are still reading this then you are a hypocrite.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis Fowl's Journal. Disk 1. Encrypted.

The horse was crossing in front of the car, its rider hadn't seen us. It wasn't our fault, I told myself as I sprang out of the back seat, disregarding mother's shout and Domovoi's warning. I had never been this hasty before, what's wrong with me? Usually I would just leave the situation to Domovoi or Juliet. Not today. 

As I ran towards the pair of them, I realised with a jolt that the horse was Holly, my own mare. But that meant… no, it couldn't be! My suspicions were confirmed as I recognised the unmistakable long dark curly hair and the familiar face of Cassandra. Her eyes were closed. Was she unconscious? Was she dead? Oh gods, please don't let her be dead, I care about her too much, I thought. I stopped dead in my tracks. I cared about her too much?

I did not have time to examine my thoughts and emotions. The Butler siblings immediately rushed up to take care of the situation. While Domovoi attended to Holly, Juliet lifted Cassandra up gently and carried her all the way back up to the manor. I rushed in front to hold the door open for her. First unexplainable emotions, then voluntary running? I thought. I need an aspirin. Yeah - no, _yes_. An aspirin and perhaps a long nap would solve the problem. Once I saw that Cassandra was lying safely in her room, I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to see if I could find that much-needed aspirin. I was walking down the stairs when Domovoi and my parents practically sprinted up to Cassandra's room. Would they do that if it was me lying there? I thought sourly. I was ashamed of that thought almost immediately. Of course they would. I'm their _son_. They loved me just as much, no _more_, than they loved Cassandra. I almost slapped myself for being so selfish. Anyway, when have I ever cared whether my parents loved me or not? In the past I probably would have been _glad_ if they didn't give a damn about me. It would leave me in private to hatch up more schemes and plots. I wanted them healed, yes. I gave up half a ton of pure gold for my mother's sanity. But I only did that because I wanted to have parents like normal teenagers. But then, when have I ever been a normal teenager? My head was spinning like the washing machine put on high. I noticed a folded piece of paper lying on the table next to the small ornamental dagger that Cassandra always carried with her. I was just about to unfold it when my mother appeared in the doorway. I quickly hid the note.

"Artemis, darling, come up stairs. Cassandra is calling your name!"

She was calling my name. She was _calling my name_. _My name._ I stood stock still for a moment, then sprinted up the stairs after mother faster than Juliet could paralyse someone. She was _calling my name_. I was just about to burst into the room when I caught myself. I had to look composed. Emotionless. Like normal. I went in.

I took a seat next to her bed. She seemed to be murmuring in her sleep. Domovoi whispered to me that there was nothing seriously wrong with her. She had simply sprained her ankle and banged her head on the ground. I thanked the gods she was wearing a helmet. She would have to sleep for the rest of the day, but she would be fine tomorrow. A little disorientated for a while, maybe, but fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Artemis…"

My attention immediately focused on Cassandra.

"Fowl… Father! Father, no! You can't take him away! It was a set-up! Stop!"

Her voice changed from panic and anger to a deep menace.

"I'll get you for this, Fowl! I will avenge my father! Spiro Industries will rule the world again!"

So that was why she avoided the subject of Jon Spiro. She was his daughter. But then what was that story she told us the first day she was here? When we rescued her from Dublin? Was it all fake? A lie? 

No. Some of it was, obviously. The part about the bomb. The part about her mother, I guessed, was real. Spiro wouldn't want that ruining his reputation, so he hid them away. After I destroyed him, she would have run. Probably took the first plane out of the US. Maybe even changed her first name. The last part about restarting Spiro Industries - maybe it was her mother's last instructions to her. But that would mean she hates my guts, I thought. I felt as though someone had dropped a brick on my head. And I thought she wanted to see me. I thought she _liked _me. How stupid I was! She will never like me, because I ruined her father.

I realised with a jolt to my stomach that Cassandra had just revealed to my parents that _I _was the one who caused Spiro's downfall, With the eyes of everyone in the room on me, I stumbled out of the door. No Domovoi _or_ Juliet to steady me this time. They had known, of course, but I think they were too surprised at Cassandra's identity to do anything. I went to my room and got out a prototype Cube which I had kept. The faeries knew nothing of it, or you could bet your life that Holly Short would be flying in to investigate.

With a few clicks, I hacked into the United States' birth records. I keyed in 'Cassandra De Vasco'. There were a few matches but none seemed right, they were all born in Massachusetts or something like that. 'Cassandra Spiro' had one possible match, but it looked like she was Jon Spiro's second cousin or something. Frustrated, I tried 'Spiro'. It came up with about 10,000 matches. I browsed through the list. Nothing for a long time, but eventually I came up with a match. Rosetta Spiro. Female. Father: Jon Spiro. Mother: Maria De Vasco. Bingo.

I stood up from the leather swivel chair I was sitting on and I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was Cassandra's Rosetta's dagger and note. The note read:

__

Dear Angeline, Mr Fowl, Artemis, Domovoi and Juliet,

I'm really sorry to have to leave like this. I did not tell you everything the day I arrived here, and I will not tell you now although I'm sure you will all understand soon enough. Thank you for all your hospitality.

Love, Cassandra

PS I will return Holly, your horse, once I have settled. Look out for her in about a month's time.

The parts of the puzzle grouped themselves together in my mind. Cassandra, no Rosetta was running away from the US. She took the first plane out of America, and arrived at Dublin. From there she wandered around until we found her. But she genuinely seemed to love the Irish countryside as much as any of us. There was probably a conflict going on constantly in her head as to whether she should follow her mother's wishes or just stay on here and enjoy life. She obviously thought that today would be the only chance she would have to escape. So she took it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Yay!! I wrote a longer chapter! Please review and give constructive criticism!!!! 


	5. Argument

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl belongs to me. All of it. Yeah, that's right. I DO own it. I wish.

Yay!! I have a beta reader!!! Woo! Thanx to Spawn of evil for betaing this!

Roxanne: a mary sue is like an original character who's stunningly pretty, just perfect, etc who all the male characters fall in love with. OOC = out of character eg bob the builder getting out a machine gun and killing wendy would be totally OOC.

Spawn: It never actually says in the books that Artemis Fowl is atheist. For all we know he could be a Jehovah's Witness or Sikh or something. He says 'oh gods' because that's what some goblin in AI says so in my story he's just converted to faerie religion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosetta woke with a start. She sat up and found that it was late afternoon and she was covered with sweat. Looking around, she saw that she was in bed. Was it all a very bad dream then? She certainly hoped so. What on earth had got into her head? Trying to escape on a _horse_? 

Suddenly, she realised that practically all of the Fowl household were sitting in her room. Angeline, Mr Fowl, Domovoi and Juliet were all staring at her with the same expression. In the dim half-light it looked between amazement, confusion and particularly for Mr and Mrs Fowl, hurt. What followed was a long silence, which was one of those silences where no one could find anything to say. Angeline Fowl broke the silence. 

"Cassandra, you're awake!" she crooned. "We've been so worried! What were you riding Holly for anyway? I - we all thought you couldn't ride!"

So it had not been a dream. She _had_ tried to escape from Fowl Manor. Rosetta broke out in a cold sweat. During her unconsciousness she had dreamt of her father again, urging her not to give up, to go on, to avenge him. What if she had voiced her thoughts out loud? The Fowls would know that she had lied to them. And where was Artemis? He was smarter than most. What if he already knew? That would be bad. Real bad.

"I'm fine," Rosetta mumbled. "I would like to be alone for a while, please."

The Fowls granted this request immediately. They rose up and left the room quietly but Rosetta could almost see the questions in their minds. So she had revealed something in her sleep - a very crucial something.

Just then there was a light knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" she asked. 

"Artemis."

"Come in."

Artemis Fowl II entered the room. He wanted to talk to Cassandra - no, Rosetta. There were a lot of questions that needed answering.

"How are you doing Cassandra?" He decided not to reveal the fact that he knew her real identity.

"Recovering. Artemis, I need to ask you something. In my sleep, did I say anything?"

He paused for a second, and decided to tell the truth.

"Yes. You talked about your father - and - getting revenge on me. Cassandra, or should I say - Rosetta, why didn't you tell us your father was Jon Spiro?"

So he knew. And that meant that the rest of the family plus the Butlers knew as well. 

"Y-you ruined him! You put him out of business! You've heard on the news, how many people did you put in prison? How many people did you send into unemployment? You don't even care! You are just a greedy, gold-hungry creep who has no human feelings whatsoever! How could I have told you? You would have turned me in to the authorities or something, knowing you!"

Usually Artemis Fowl didn't care what people called him, or what people thought of him. But today was different. Her comments and insults actually hurt him, deep down. He did have feelings. He was not just greedy for gold. 

"I did what the Chicago PD should have done years ago. A greedy gold-hungry creep with no feelings am I? Well you certainly are one to talk. No one was greedier than your father. His businesses ruined far more people than I ever will - even if I wanted to. And for your information, I sent the 2.8 billion I found in your father's various accounts to Amnesty International!" and with that he stormed out of the room.

Rosetta knew then she had been in the wrong. She couldn't have known that he sent the money to Amnesty International. But ignorance was no excuse for her actions. She would have to do something she had only ever done once in her life before - apologise. The last time she had said "sorry" was when she was in California. She tried to trick her best friend. She realised that she really was wrong, and that she was actually sorry. They had made up, and by the next day were best mates again. She got out of bed and dressed, then headed for the study where Artemis was bound to be.

Rosetta took a deep breath and went in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was it? I know, it was kinda cliffhanger-ish at the end there! Please r/r!


	6. Thinking

Disclaimer: We all know how it goes…… I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Rosetta and I'm not making any money!

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! Here's the update! I have now unblocked anonymous reviews.

Loads of people said that I should call Butler Butler, and not Domovoi but as I have already done it in the first 5 chaps I'll carry on.

Is d*mn a swear word? If it is then I'm sorry, just replace it with something else.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The room was empty. 

Anger swelled up inside Rosetta. Why should she have to apologise, when it was he who had insulted her father so? And why was he not there? He was always in the study. She had seen him disappear through its doors a hundred times at all hours of day and night, and now he wasn't there. Even though Rosetta knew she was being unreasonable, she didn't care. If he wasn't going to be bothered being in the write place at the right time, then she wouldn't bother apologising either.

Artemis was, in fact, outside. Strolling through the small patch of woodland within Fowl Manor's grounds which both he and Rosetta had grown to love, he couldn't help but reflect it was practically the only thing they had in common. He sat down on a moss-covered rock in a small clearing and let out a sigh into one of his favourite haunts. He knew that maybe he should not have burst out at Rosetta. He debated with himself whether an apology was due, but the more arrogant side of his nature refused to see reason. It occurred to him that he may have bi-polar disorder. He almost smiled at this thought. Dr F Roy Dean Schlippe was slipping up. Artemis made a mental note never to that again. Why should he apologise to Rosetta anyway? She was a teenage girl. She had mood swings. She'll get over it. "But will you?" he asked himself. "Of course!" his stubborn answered. All those things she said to him - was it really just a freak mood swing, or did she actually mean them? Then he realised there was another possibility. What if it was true? What if he really was a feelingless gold-hungry creep? "You are not." A voice inside his head said. "You gave all that money to Amnesty International, remember?" But that was just one good deed. One small rock in a sea of crime and deceit. Besides, that had been inspired by his father and the faeries. Perhaps Rosetta was not the only one with mood swings…… or maybe he had done that as a sort of pre-payment for more crimes he was going to commit? Artemis rubbed his temples. All his mixed-up thoughts, feelings and emotions were giving him a headache - something a boy genius like himself should not have. He stood up and walked, or rather stumbled, towards a small brook which he knew was around here somewhere. When he found it he knelt on its bank and splashed water onto his face. He then took several large cool, refreshing drinks and allowed himself the luxury of a small grin at what mother would be saying about hygiene if she saw him now.

The water must have had some sort of magical influence, because after drinking it when Artemis stood up and found his trousers (hand-tailored, €300) covered in filth and that he didn't give a damn. Actually the brook had its roots somewhere near Tara, the most magical place on earth. Some of the water from its well had leaked into the brook. Artemis Fowl laughed with joy for the first time in his life and sprang back towards the manor.

Almost ironically, at this moment Rosetta was heading down towards the woods, but her preferred route was taking the long way round so she did not see Artemis. She had found a large birch tree which was ideal for sitting and thinking in. She tended to run down there whenever the constant conflict in her head became too much to bear. Her head was still complaining from her earlier fall as she climbed nimbly through the branches but she ignored it. Reaching her favourite spot on a small triangle between three sturdy branches she sat in the meditative position which Domovoi Butler had taught her. Calming herself totally, she let her mind drift into infinity. When she stirred again the sun was already setting over Ireland.

___________________________________________________________________________________

That chapter was kinda short (and kinda crap too)… should I keep the chapter lengths more consistent? Lol anyway pleez r/r!!!


End file.
